A World I Never Knew
by DreamsOfJelly
Summary: "La gente que antes tanto la aclamaba por ser un prodigio, ahora la señalaba de forma acusadora, la veía con despreció, la juzgaban sin realmente llegar a comprender su parte de la historia." Vikturi. GenderBender.


Hola~ nuevamente yo reportándome aquí, con un long fic, que realmente no sé cuánto va a durar. Bueno, la idea realmete solo surgió, mientras veía algunos fanarts donde Yuuri es la mamá de Yurio, y pues, pensé en esto. Esto viene siendo algo así como un AU Viktuuri+Yuri, donde voy a manejar un Gender Bender por parte de algunos personajes, porque YOLO, no se ponerle bases ni fundamentos al mpreg, así que allí no me meto. En este universo, Yuuri es chica :v no me juzguen, se me hace bonito. Además que es bailarina de ballet profesional.

Espero poder publicar una vez cada dos semanas, si es que el trabajo me lo permite. Además, cualquier comentario, sugerencia u observación será bienvenida.

Sin más que decir~ les dejo el capítlo.

Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo y el estudio Mappa.

Advertencia: Gender Bender, sin betear. Posibles faltas ortográficas~.

Música del capítulo: Black Keys- Jonas Brothers (?) –Nomejuzguen-

* * *

 **A world a never Knew**

 **Teclas Negras.**

 _ **Las teclas negras nunca se vieron tan hermosas y un perfecto arcoíris nunca se vio tan apagado.**_

La vida tiende a darnos pequeñas sorpresas que nos moverán el mundo entero, sin que nosotros lo deseemos o esperemos. Llegan como un regalo o una maldición, todo depende del punto de vista que cada persona le dé. Algunas veces, las cosas más bellas y maravillosas son aquellas que nos hacen sufrir.

Katsuki Yuuri era una muchacha de hermosos cabellos azabaches, piel de porcelana y una figura delicada, digna de una bailarina de ballet. Algún día fue reconocida y aclamada por su destreza en tan bella danza; el orgullo del pueblo japonés, brillando en los más aclamados escenarios de Europa. Puso el nombre de su país en lo más alto en los más aclamados recitales de ballet; gano reconocidos premios a pesar de tan solo tener quince años. Era perfecta, una joya que cada vez brillaba más y más…pero la perfección no es eterna.

Todo cambio, una fría noche en las calles de Moscú, cuando la japonesa fue víctima de una jugada del destino, el cual decidió trazar un camino que la condenaría a un futuro ligeramente ensombrecido.

Gracias a esto, la gente que antes tanto la aclamaba por ser un prodigio, ahora la señalaba de forma acusadora, la veía con despreció, la juzgaban sin realmente llegar a comprender su parte de la historia. La adolecente les había traicionado, había abandonado todo por culpa de lo que parecía ser un amorío que trajo consigo una grave consecuencia que la obligo volver a su país y alejarse de todo aquello por lo que había luchado.

—Mírala. —susurró una de las mujeres mientras salía del mercado. —¿No tiene vergüenza de pasearse por aquí?

Las miradas cayeron sobre la menor que, ligeramente nerviosa, procuro concentrarse en su camino, sosteniendo entre sus brazos aquella pequeña consecuencia de la que todos le criticaban, pero ella adoraba. Cuando desapareció del mundo del ballet, ella volvió a Japón con una pequeña criatura de apenas un mes de vida; de hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve y una mata de cabello claro. Un hijo que le arrebato el futuro, a ojos de todos los demás.

Un hijo que para ella, fue el mejor regalo que jamás pudo pedir.

—Escuche que tuvo un amorío con su profesor de ballet allá en Rusia.

—Que tonta fue. Destruyo su carrera por solo una calentura.

Yuuri se mordió ligeramente el labio, fingiendo que no escuchaba nada. Le dolía el pecho, nunca le gusto que la juzgaran de aquella manera. Respiro de forma profunda y observo con ternura al pequeño bulto que se removía entre sus brazos. Le acarició con suavidad la cabeza y dio un ligero beso en esta.

—Ya, ya. Solo vamos a comprar un poco de leche que mamá necesita. —le habló con suavidad. El pequeño lloriqueó un poco más y la japonesa solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro. Aún era demasiado inexperta para esto; tener un bebé de tres meses y medio a los quince años no era una tarea realmente fácil. Ella no pidió aquello, pero decidió enfrentar esto con la firmeza que sus padres le habían inculcado.

Aunque todos la juzgara, aunque todos la despreciaran, aunque todos la señalaran como si fuera una basura. Aunque todos la ningunearan de una manera tan cruel y despiadada, ignorando el hecho que, a pesar de ya ser madre, ella seguía siendo una niña inexperta, que poco entendía del mundo y su maldad. Era inocente, aunque todos indicaran lo contrario; la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos era la mayor prueba de ello. Yuuri Katsuki había renunciado a todo con tal de cría al pequeño niño que el destino le había regalado.

Cubrió el rostro del bebé con una colcha de color celeste e ingreso a la tienda de conveniencia. La gente dentro giro la mirada hacia ella; algunos con lastima, otros con despreció. Era lo malo que su pueblo fuera tan pequeño y su nombre tan conocido. Otro suspiro. Prefirió centrar su atención en las compras que debía realizar, tratando de mantener la frente en alto mientras todo a su alrededor parecía ir muy mal.

" _¿Qué hace esta zorra aquí?"_

" _¿No le da vergüenza pasearse con ese niño por aquí?"_

" _Pobres sus padres, los deshonro de la peor manera."_

Yuuri bajo la cabeza, humillada. Le susurro a su hijo algo en un lenguaje incomprensible para todos, intentando de esta manera mantener su mente ocupada, ignorando todos aquellos susurros que tenían como propósito herirla. Busco entre los estantes del lugar, tomando todos los utensilios que de repente le parecieron necesarios; un poco de pañales, toallas para bebé, talco. Comida a su gusto y la leche. El bebé entre sus brazos volvió a removerse, provocando que ella casi tire todas sus cosas. Dejo salir un ligero bufido e intento colocar las cosas en una bolsa para compras, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hijo contra su cuerpo, con un solo brazo. La maniobra le estaba resultando ligeramente difícil.

—Yura, harás que lo tire todo. —le susurró al bebé con suavidad, tratando de sonar frustrada. El bebé comenzó a lloriquear, y ella no sabía cómo calmarlo correctamente. Miró hacia todos lados, ligeramente desesperada. Normalmente su madre la ayudaba en estas situaciones, pero ella no estaba cerca como para calmar al infante. —Sh~ Yura, calma. Todo está bien. Ya te daré de comer; por favor, no llores. —Las personas a su alrededor volvieron a mirarla, acrecentando un poco más su desesperación.

Todos la miraban, pero nadie se dignaba a ayudarla.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —una voz resonó a su espalda y ella se giró ligeramente sorprendida. Parpadeo un par de veces y observo a una jovencita unos años ligeramente mayor que ella, de cabello castaño, recogido en un moño. Ella le sonrió de manera amable, y extendió sus manos, pidiendo que le entregara alguna de las cosas que sostenía. Yuuri dudó durante varios segundos; sintiéndose extrañada ante repentina muestra de amabilidad—No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte. Veo que ese pequeños ángel te está dando problemas…Puedo sostenerlo mientras terminas de comprar.

La de cabello azabache asintió ligeramente, entregando a su hijo a la amable jovencita. El niño se removió aún más, descubriendo su rostro.

—Ya, ya bebé. No llores. No es como que yo vaya a secuestrarte —le susurró ella con dulzura. Lo observo durante un largo momento, apreciando las delicadas facciones del bebé. — ¡Que bebé tan hermoso tienes! —le hablo ahora a Yuuri, sonriendo de manera amplia. —Parece muñeco de porcelana. Mira esa carita tan linda —Apego su nariz ligeramente a la mejilla del bebé, restregando con suavidad. —Dios, es perfecto. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yuri.

—Oh. ¿Se llama cómo tú? —la menor detuvo sus acciones y giró la vista a la otra, parpadeando ligeramente— No me mires así. No es cómo que seas una persona más en Hasetsu. Todos saben tu nombre. —Yuuri bajo la cabeza, apenada. —No te preocupes. Yo no te conozco por lo mal que todos hablan de ti. Yo te conozco por lo hermoso que bailas. —Observó fijamente al a bailarina y luego paso la vista a su hijo— No sé por qué todos se empeñan en señalarte de manera tan cruel. Yo pienso que eres increíble. Ganaste muchos premios y visitaste escenarios que nadie a tu edad creería si quiera pisar…eres una heroína. —Era la primera vez en esos meses que alguien la reconocía como bailarina y no como una decepción. Yuuri sintió un ligero calor en su pecho; y de repente tuvo ganas de llorar. La chica pareció notarlo, por lo que se apresuró a negar varias veces. —Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir mal. —Yuuri negó varias veces.

—No, no es eso —dijo con suavidad. —Eres la primera que me trata con amabilidad en mucho tiempo. —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa. La chica dejo salir el aire que había retenido y meció un poco al bebé entre sus brazos.

—Bueno… uno nunca debe juzgar a la gente. —quedaron un momento en silencio, caminando lentamente por los estantes del lugar. La chica pareció recordar algo—Oh, por cierto…Yo soy Yuko Nishigori. —posiciono al bebé de manera correcta sobre su brazo izquierdo y le extendió la otra mano, sonriendo de manera mucho más amplia.

Yuuri observo su mano durante unos segundos y le devolvió el saludo.

—Soy Yuuri Katsuki. Es un gusto conocerte.

—El placer es mío. Mira que conocer a tan talentosa bailarina y su hermoso hijo. —la madre del bebé dejo salir una suave risa y termino de colocar sus compras dentro de la bolsa. Ambas caminaron hacia la caja registradora. — ¿Por qué este pequeño ángel se llama como tú?

Yuuri se mantuvo un momento en silenció. Observo a su hijo durante un pequeño instante, luego a Yuko. Nunca le había cuestionado el porqué del nombre de su hijo; porque absolutamente nadie en el pueblo se preocupaba por acercarse a ella y preguntar acerca de la criatura. Simplemente lo miraban con despreció. Se mordió el labio.

—Su nombre no es como el mío. Son significados completamente diferentes…El suyo es un nombre extranjero —explico con lentitud. _Además…ella quería que él se llamara así._

Su nueva compañera estudio al bebe durante un largo minuto, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, las facciones del niño entre sus brazos eran muy diferentes a las de la chica. Aunque fuera poco, se notaba que el pequeño iba a ser rubio, posiblemente tendría ojos claros. Era una verdadera belleza, iba a resaltar mucho en el pueblo japonés.

— Tienes un hijo hermoso Yuuri.

Ambas se detuvieron frente a la cajera, quien observo a Yuuri de pies a cabeza, seguidamente al pequeño niño que se encontraba entre los brazos de Yuko. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin ocultar la molestia que le provocaba estar atendiendo a la azabache. ¿Quién en ese pueblo iba a querer tratar con una niña que perdió su inocencia a tan tierna edad; y había jugado a ser una zorra hasta concebir un niño? Qué vergüenza.

Las miradas dicen más que mil palabras, y hieren mucho más que fuerte de lo que uno imagina. La confianza de Yuuri decayó un poco más y bajo la mirada, cómo si no fuera digna de mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Tiene algún problema? —hablo Yuko, ligeramente molesta. La menor levanto la mirada con rapidez, notando que el semblante de la muchacha se veía completamente serio. Ella frunció el ceño y alzo la barbilla, señalando a la mujer en la caja —No creo que usted, ni nadie tenga derecho a mirarla a ella o su hijo con tanto despreció. —La voz de Yuko era como la de una madre protegiendo a sus hijos de cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarlos— Todos hemos fallado alguna vez, no por eso se nos ve con tanto despreció. Concéntrense en su trabajo, en vez de estar mirando a Yuuri de esa manera.

La mujer de la caja parpadeo ligeramente apenada al verse descubierta y cobro los utensilios sin mirar a Yuuri o Yuko. La castaña entrego el niño a su madre y la tomo las compras que habían sido empacadas en bolsas de papel. Sostuvo a Katsuki de la mano, y la jalo suavemente para que salieran de allí, poniendo la frente en alto.

Yuuri no podía entender porque una chica, completamente desconocida para ella, estaba siendo tan amable. Literalmente, la había defendido de una persona que había intentado humillarla. Un gesto al que realmente no estaba acostumbrada, por tres meses había aprendido a ser tratada con despreció, como si tener un hijo fuera un pecado imperdonable.

Un ligero sollozo llamo la atención de Yuuko que se giró con rapidez; demostrando así la preocupación que aquel sonido le provocaba. Dejo las compras sobre una banca y tomo el rostro de Yuuri entre sus brazos, limpiando con rapidez las lágrimas que brotaban de los orbes de Katsuki.

—Hey, no llores ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono la castaña con dulzura.

—Gracias. —susurró. Yuko ladeo el rostro ligeramente, sintiendo como algo en su interior se comprimía ligeramente. —De verdad… había olvidado que era que alguien te tratara tan bien. —Bajo un poco la mirada, centrándose en Yuri, que la observaba de manera atenta, confundido ante el sonido que provocaba el llanto de su madre. —Desde que regrese, todos me han tratado como si fuera una basura; como si yo realmente no fuera digna que ellos mostraran si quiera una muestra de apreció.

—Hey. —Yuko le obligo a mirarla fijamente— Ellos son unos imbéciles. ¿Quién tiene derecho a hacerte sentir como una basura? Nadie Yuuri. Tú le trajiste al pueblo de Hasetsu mucho orgullo; y solo porque no actuaste como ellos lo deseaban, no les da derecho a hacerte sentir así. Vales oro, Yuuri. —Yuko le regalo una amplia sonrisa y acarició la mejilla del bebé que las veía atentamente. Le apretó ligeramente la mejilla; enternecida por descubrir que los ojos del pequeño efectivamente eran claros: un hermoso color esmeralda. —Además, ellos no pueden despreciarte cuando tienes tan hermoso tesoro en tus brazos. Un hijo no es un error del que te debas avergonzar…No importa la edad que tengas, tú debes saber que ese pequeño es el mejor regalo que la vida te pudo dar.

Katsuki limpio suavemente sus lágrimas y acarició el rostro del pequeño niño, sonriendo de manera amplia. Yuko tenía razón; Yuri era un tesoro que el destino le había encomendado cuidar y criar. Por más que la gente le viera más, ella se iba a esforzar por lograr que ese pequeño niño sonriera siempre, que ignorara lo malo, que no se enterara de la crueldad que el mundo tenía para mostrarle. Ella sería la encargada de protegerlo y amarlo de tal manera que nunca saldría lastimado. No iba a dejar que la realidad de su nacimiento lo atormentara, ella era su madre, la guardiana que el universo le había regalado.

Ella quería que ese pequeño niño fuera tan feliz como merecía, tal como sus padres habían hecho con ella.

* * *

Review?~


End file.
